Justice Vanguard: A Deathstroke of Nightmares
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A month after the battle of Walpurgistnacht, Naruto has a nightmare that relates to the past, however when the figure of his nightmares show up he now must contend with them and the new heroes appearing in the city. How will he cope. Now featuring Persona 4, Sword Art Online and Arrow characters
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when a five year old walked in to see a figure near his mother, she looked scared while talking to the shadowy figure when the sound of glass shattering was heard. The figure looked around with a gun. Suddenly his mother dropped to the ground; the figure looked at the boy and walked over to him before chopping his neck

"Sorry Kid" the figure said in an accented voice as the boy fell to the ground.

* * *

Naruto sprang up panting. It was the same nightmare he'd been having for ten years now, the day his parents died. He was spared seeing his father die, but he was there when his mother was basically executed and the figure in his dreams was kept a mystery by his memories. He wanted to figure out who he was so he could pay him back with full interest. He noticed it was the edge of sunrise outside so he got up and ready, looking at his phone for any messages; luckily it was just Mami from last night telling him she loved him. That always brought a smile to his face. It was like his life was filled with shadows and Mami was the light that guided him through it. Softly smiling he replied to the message before getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Whoa! Naruto you look beat" Sayaka said

"Thanks bluey" Naruto said before freezing 'Where the heck did that come from

"Sounding kinda Aussie there Naruto" Kyoko said

"Must of picked it up from some Australian TV show" Naruto sighed.

"Wait we get shows from Australia here?" Kyoko said

""I watch them online" Naruto replied.

"Pirate" the girls deadpanned. Suddenly Madoka saw someone standing by the door. He was just standing there while he was listening to some music indicated by the head bopping movement, he was looking around until he spotted the group and smiled while waving, this sent a tiny flutter in Sayaka's heart.

"Yo! I'm a new transfer, can you guys help me get to my class?" he asked.

"Sure what's you class number?" Mami asked

"Um...I don't know, but I have my schedule" the transfer said handing it over to Mami

"Looks like he's with us" Naruto said looking with Mami. "I'm Naruto, this is my girlfriend Mami, the redhead is my cousin Kyoko" Naruto said

"And these are our Kohai Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi and Sayaka Miki" Mami said

"nice to meet you guys I'm Yosuke Hanamura, I just transferred here with my old man" Yoskue said smiling. Naruto however didn't share the sentiment, feeling something was off about Yosuke, but what he could quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was unnerved him.

"Where did you transfer in from?" Kyoko asked.

"Inaba, nice little town out in the boonies, my dad got transfered here with the company he was with to open up and run a new store, once its established here we'll be off back to Inaba." he said as he joined the group, only Naruto stayed back with Mami

* * *

"I don't trust him" Naruto said glaring at the new student

"Oh come on, it's just because you don't know him very well" Mami shrugged

"It's not that, I mean have you heard of any new stores lately?" Naruto asked

"Yes, a new supermarket, I must visit; anyway he seems to be getting along quite well. Who knows he could be like you"

"What a Lantern?"

"I was going for more superhero" Mami said making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Superhero huh?"

"What? Is that so hard to believe you saved the earth from various witches, made those who had fallen rest easier and you defeated the entity of grief" Mami said

"Okay, so I am a hero" Naruto said holkding her hand as they walked the rest of the way to school

"Yes, but to me you're just Naruto, the man I love" she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder, Kyoko looked back smiling before continuing on with the main.

* * *

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura, pleased to meet you all" Yosuke said bowing

"Welcome to our class and school, now if you could take a seat next to Mr Uzumaki please we can begin" Sensei said as Yosuke sat between next to Naruto who didn't look impress. Mami noticed this and frowned. However Naruto was in more distress then he was letting on. That nightmare he had was one that he hadn't had in a while, so if he was having them does that mean something related to that night was going to happen. He's head was cloudy with this turmoil.

"Come on" Kyoko said snapping Naruto out of he's thought

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Dude the teacher's been asking you a question for the past five minutes. I'm taking you to the nurse's office" Kyoko said helping her cousin up

"I'm fine" Naruto said once they were out of the class.

"Bullshit, you've got that look in your eyes again" Kyoko said "You had one recently didn't you?"

"Last night" Naruto said "It was the one where she was killed in front of me"

"You need to talk to someone about that, how long since you did talk about your problems?"

"This coming from you, I'm honestly surprised my dear cousin" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, seriously you need to talk to somebody" Kyoko said

"I will" Naruto said.

* * *

Yosuke stood on the river looking out at the skyline, he sighed before sitting on a nearby bank.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' he asked mentally rubbing his hand as sparks danced under his skin. 'That accident changed me, not only that, but everything else. The Kirijo group's lab got shut down after the accident. But it enabled me to do things I couldn't before. But how can I go back to being normal; my parents don't even know I have these powers' he thought flopping on the grass watching the cloud drift by in the sky.

"Hey; Yosuke right?" a voice asked. Looking up Yosuke saw Sayaka slipping her hair behind her ear.

"Yep, that's me; you're Sayaka right?" Yosuke asked smiling as he jumped up as Sayaka nodded "Cool, you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Um...sure, I was going to see if your okay" Sayaka said "But a snack could be nice" she smiled as she went off with Yosuke.

* * *

"Warning, Unknown anomaly detected" Naruto's ring said

"Where?" Naruto asked. "show location on map"

"Acknowledged" the ring said showing a map with the location on it. This made Naruto frown as it was in the area near where Junko worked. Naruto activated his limited form and took off to see what was going on in that area. It had been about a couple of weeks since Walpurgistnacht and witch activity was at a low. So much so that Kyoko was beginning to complain. However something was happening and Naruto wanted to get to the bottom of it before the girls had to fight again. Something he didn't want thanks to something that happened after the defeat of the grief entity.

* * *

_Two weeks ago_  
"Interesting, the death of Walpurgisnacht and the hope energy discharged has believe it or not been collected. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki you just made my job easier" Kyubey said

"Really, how so?" Naruto asked summoning a willpower gun, subtly loading it.

"The emotional energy released from the explosion of Waplurgisnacht filled my quota for this planet, and the hope energy made it so that the Soul Gems of every magical girl on the planet were crystal clear. So not many witches have been awakened. Heck I believe most of them are now avoiding this city, only a few very stupid ones are sticking around, but you didn't hear this from me" Kyubey said "You've been through a lot in a short month, so now I'm being called home"

"Wait you're leaving"

"Yes, I am. After all attention has been called to this planet by the emotional electromagnet spectrum and the Guardians of the Universe. Soon you may have to deal with witches from other planets" the white creature said as Naruto approached.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do" Naruto said making Kyubey a little nervous before a hand was placed on his head. "Have a safe trip Kyubey; I know Mami would want to see you again, even after all you did" He said relaxing and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"You know Naruto, our race has gained an interest in you. You're a human that has so much darkness in them, yet you use that to lead other into the light" Kyubey said disappearing by using the shadows.

"Those who lead must have experience" Naruto said walking back into his apartment "Damn Homura's going to be pissed."

* * *

Naruto landed near where Junko worked and looked around to see what is the signal. Once he found it he took off, shortly after Junko walked around the corner talking to a man in a grey suit with an eye patch on right eye.

"So Mr Wilson, what do you think so far?" Junko asked as the man looked over a tablet with some documents on it.

"That is a good plan, Mrs Kaname. Shall we discuss it over dinner?" Mr Wilson asked in an strong Australian accent.

"Sure, I have my wards coming over tonight so why don't you join us tonight" Junko said

"Well then, I'll see you tonight" Mr Wilson said "And please call me Slade"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay let's see what we got" Naruto said scanning the area where the anomaly was place. He was nervous, Kyubey said about the intergalactic witches, but he never said what they were. He was getting nervous now. He stopped before looking around he spotted a robed figure with a slitted green eye and a blue claw.

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"Anomaly detected, scanning anomaly" the ring said shooting out a wide green light "Unknown creature detected!" it said

"Wait, WHAT!" Naruto shouted the creature attacked him forcing him to summon a construct sword and started to bat the monster away. 'SO this thing is strong against the will power of the Green Lantern corps.' Naruto thought. Suddenly a blur of red appeared and knocked back the monster.

* * *

"That was close" the blur said stopping next to Naruto to reveal a young man in a dark red uniform and helmet leaving his eyes and mouth visible. On his chest was a white circle surrounded by a ring of gold and a lightning bolt over top of it. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Flash!"

"Green Lantern" Naruto said "Please tell me you know what this thing is"

"That my green and black friend is a ghoul, a result of an accident involving a weird black thing and an accident at Kirijo Labs Inaba" the Flash said.

"So what do you call this thing" Naruto asked

"Ugly" the flash quipped. "But seriously this thing is called a ghoul by the Kirijo group" the red hero said

"Okay, so this is a ghoul, wait was this weird black thing an orb with two spikes on it?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Flash asked.

"That thing was called a Grief seed, and now your accident has created something from it. How did they even get their hands on one anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, but I can stop it if I attack it" Flash said speeding off to attack the ghoul, he used a rapid fire pinching styled before soon sparks of electricity arced over his body. Soon he gathered the electricity in his palm and gripped a fist around it.

"SPEEDFORCE RETURN!" he said punching the ghoul causing the golden electricity to dance around it dissolving it into nothing as the grief seed dropped from it, Naruto thinking fast grabbed the seed and placed it in his seed pouch.

* * *

"Not bad" Flash said smiling while munching on a candy bar. "But you know should full power be better?"

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked concerned

"Oh I saw the storm when I came here for the first time, I had just gotten my powers and didn't know where I was going until suddenly I saw two glowing lights fighting a doll in the sky with broken buildings being flung around. So I stuck around for the end of the fight, once I had a better grip a few days later I check out the site a bit more" Flash admitted to

"Okay, thanks for the help, how many more Ghouls are there?"

"That my friend was the last one. I suppose you want these as well" Flash said holding out three other grief seeds. Naruto nodded opening the pouch allowing Flash to drop the seeds in.

"Nice to meet you Green Lantern, now if you excuse I have to run"

"Yeah, I know I have an appointment to keep" Naruto said flying off.

* * *

"You're lucky Mrs Kaname is running late" Homura said flicking her hair back.

"Well I had a run in with something" Naruto said "And met a guy with powers like us"

"Really, did he make a contract?" Mami asked concerned as Kyoko rang the Kaname household's doorbell.

"No he's powers was cause by something else. An accident of some kind involving some kind of lab in Inaba"

"The Kirijo group, they're an advance science research group, amongst other things. They have branches worldwide including: Glasgow, Rome, Paris, Beijing, Adelaide, Washington D.C., Havana and Hong Kong, each branch worked on different things, like the Adelaide branch worked on electrical appliances, Glasgow's division worked on alternate fuels. The brnaches in Japan worked on R&amp;D for new technologies. The Inaba branch was working on getting a particle accelerator working so they could make a cleaner energy source" Kyoko said shocking the others.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked

"I read okay, plus I kind of want to work for them since I toured one of the agriculture facilities near the coast okay" Kyoko said

"No problem" Naruto said as Tomohisa opened the door and invited them in.

* * *

Madoka was bringing down Tatsuya when her friends arrived, Naruto took Tatsuya, being something akin to an older brother. A role Naruto took to with ease.

"So Madoka, is your homework done for tonight?" Tomohisa asked sampling some of the broth he was making before adding something to it.

"Yep, all done. And tomorrow my grounding ends"

"Good job Madoka" Homura smiled regaining the emotions she locked away quicker

"Nice work Maddy" Naruto laughed.

"Maddie, Maddie" Tatsuya laughed as the front door opened "Mama" he cheered running over to her.

"Hey sweetie." Junko said entering the dining area. "Girls, Naruto I want you to meet a new client of our, Mr Slade Wilson" She said as Slade walked into the kitchen

"Nice to meet you all" Slade smiled shaking Tomohisa's hand and smiling at the girls. Naruto froze, that voice was one that haunted him for ages. One that wasn't going away anytime soon 'Sorry kid' Naruto's hand started shaking he needed to get out of there and quick. For before him was the man who killed his parents!

"Naruto are you okay?" Junko asked as she looked concerned.

"I'm fine...just remembered some outstanding homework is all, excuse me" Naruto said leaving

"Hope you get it done soon Naruto, I'll send your serving with Mami so you can have it later" Tomohisa said

"Thanks, sorry I couldn't stay, Mrs Kaname, Mr Wilson" Naruto said before leaving. This action made Kyoko and Mami look at each other and ask the silent question

'What homework?'

* * *

"After all these years, I thought I would finally be able to put it all behind me, the nightmares would be the only memory" Naruto said pacing around his apartment, "So why now, right when the nightmares returned does he have to show up as well!" the blonde was getting more and more agitated with his thinking as he collapsed on the couch before putting his head into his hands. He tried to calm down but there was something haunting his thoughts

'How long until I'm in his crosshairs?' he thought getting some dinner since he skipped out on the Kanames and his friends. 'How am I going to tell them about what I saw and who did it? he asked as he started to cook.

* * *

That night Mami came around to his house with the leftovers Tomohisa gave her. It was late so she would stay the night, she sighed knowing Naruto blatantly lied to his guardian and her husband. The girls joined in not knowing if Naruto was talking about something they hadn't finished or what. But she just placed the food on the counter and looked around confused, there were dishes everywhere indicating that Naruto didn't clean up which was odd for him.

'Naruto was is happening to you?' she mentally asked walking into the main bedroom before grabbing a nightgown, she removed her uniform revealing her soft yellow coloured underwear before pulling on the nightgown of the same colour. She sighed once again while she laid down next her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"When will you open up to us?" Mami asked worried.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city a shadowy figure was walking out in the moonlight when they heard a scream. He glared in that direction before taking off for where he heard the scream from. When he arrived he saw a green haired girl surrounded by three older looking thugs, he jumped down landing silently grabbing the middle thug and throwing him into the wall gaining the attention of the other two. He smiled smashing the left thug into the right thug before leaping over them and kicking them into the first thug. He just kept smirking while duck and dodging the thugs when he finally beat them by throwing them into a dumpster.

* * *

The green girl looked on seeing a man dressed up like a bat kicking the crap out of the thugs who attacked her. She blinked when he looked around before spotting her and smiled

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine" the girl said

"Good, now I better get going" he said deploying a pair of bright red bat wings as he used jets in his boots to go skyward with ease. The girl had to look away to avoid getting debris in her eyes as he flew up into the sky stopping momentarily in front of the moon miking his visage that of a bat in flight. She was mesmerised by it and uttered a single name she figured out from what she saw

"Batman!"


	3. Chapter 3

"But it's true" Hitomi said to a group of girls while the Magi girls were by themselves. What Hitomi saying about a man dressed up in a batsuit, while many would discredit her and call her loopy Sayaka, Homura and Madoka wouldn't. The girls Hitomi were talking just laughed slightly.

"You girls believe me right?" Hitomi asked the Magi trio

"Um...sure, I mean we all saw the Green Lantern at various times the past couple of months" Sayaka said

"And then this new red blur, so a guy in a bat costume shouldn't be too strange" Homura said

"We should talk to Naruto, he seems to have the know all in the hero area these days" Sayaka said

"Hey guys, do you think Naruto actually met Mr Wilson before?" Madoka asked saddened

"Could of, but why does he seem eager to get away from the guy?" Homura asked

"I don't know"

* * *

"Okay what is going on with you and Mr Wilson" Kyoko asked putting a hand on her hip

"Okay, Okay I know you won't drop this. It's the fact that Mr Wilson reminds me of that bastard!" Naruto growled.

"You mean your parent's killer could be Mr Wilson?" Kyoko asked shocked. Naruto gave a silent answer "Geez, meeting your parent's supposed killer must be hard on you. Heck if I met my old man again after he barbecued mum and Momo...I guess I would be scared too" she muttered

"I'll get over it" Naruto said

"Not without help, at least tell Mami about the nightmares" Kyoko urged the male blonde.

"I will once they've gone; until then I've got a mystery to keep me distracted" Naruto said

"And that would be?" Kyoko asked sipping her milk

"A new hero, calls himself the Flash, speed ability gained from an accident" Naruto said

"The guy you were talking about yesterday?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah, I want to know who he really is" Naruto said

"So you kick the snot out of him right?" Kyoko smiled.

"Wrong; I have a dream that more heroes are out there and join up with them to form a team with the purpose of defending the world from evil" Naruto smiled looking out at the skyline "Can you imagine it? no matter how big the threat, it would be stopped by those who uphold justice with ability no normal human could process. Of course with powerful heroes come stronger villains" The blonde kept daydreaming while Kyoko just shook her head playfully and walked off. She was smiling seeing her cousin in a good mood for a change instead of the dark one he had taken upon himself since the nightmares came alive.

* * *

Homura stood in a dance room wearing nothing but a pair of black yoga pants and a sports bra, she pressed play on her MP3 player after stretching. Nodding slightly to the beat before starting to dance, she started out by placing her right leg over he left before jumping to a normal position before using her left leg to slide across. She kept up with her leg movements until the chorus started where she rolled her abs. It was at this point a black haired teenager leant against the door to the studio as he watched as she span around before shifted her shoulders up and down while bouncing a bit. The teenager bopped along with the young woman as she finished her routine, and went to her bag grabbing a drink and her purple towel.

"Nice leg work" the teenager said making Homura glare at him "Sorry I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked when using the beat to perfectly time your movements"

"Thank you, you seem to know a lot about movement" Homura said

"I'm a mixed martial artist" the teenager said "I use karate, Val Tudo, Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Kendo and a bit of Wing-chun"

"Well, I'm a dancer. I know Jazz, Ballet, Hip-hop and classical styles. My favourite is Hip-Hop" she said pulling on a lavender hoodie "I'm Homura Akemi"

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya but most people call me Kirito" Kirito said shaking her hand smiling, "so I'll catch you around?"

"Maybe" Homura said walking, but before she was out of sight, she saw Kirito practicing his moves in the dance hall rather than the gym. That was suspicious.

* * *

That night Homura was out in the city looking for the irritant known as Kyubey. She knew Naruto was he had gone, but he didn't say where he went thought, once she was on a building that was being built she took a moment to enjoy the breeze that shifted softly through the building, with her eyes closed she didn't hear the footsteps. Homura looked behind her suddenly as a red bat shaped shuriken came flying at her. Quickly she used her buckler to block it, looking above the raised shield she spotted her targeted her.

"Nice move, but can you block this?" Batman asked throwing several more making Homura flip backwards to avoid them.

"Not bad but can you avoid this?" Homura said pulling a short barrel revolver.

"Where did you get that from?" Batman asked as he dodged the six shots. Homura threw it back into her shield and drew out a handgun and loaded a clip into it. Batman for his luck grabbed the girder above Homura and used his enhanced vision to scan Homura.

'She's got a weakened heart, better not go all out on her just in case she has an attack, looks like she was weakening eyesight, must be why a couple of shots were off. In other words she's not fighting at full strength. But I must say she is graceful!' he mused as Homura started taking pot shots at him while he was near her. Batman quickly dropped down and started to fight Homura while she used Gun Kata to defend from the kicks the bat was using. Pistol whipping him to get away, Homura jumped onto the other side where it was just a girder.

* * *

"Playing hard to get huh?" Batman asked leaping into the air causing Homura to use her powers to stop time while he was in mid-air. This gave Homura enough time to take her breath and drew out two handguns and pointed them at the batman dressed figure and started to fired sending multiple bullets to be frozen in mid air, she used Sig Sauers, Colts, Magnums and Desert Eagle until she ran out shifting to the next girder behind the Bat, where she pulled out some rifles and fired them until they were empty. She placed them back her shield's subspace pocket, She had placed handgun ammo in front and rifle ammo behind him, switching to his right side pulling out several SMG she emptied several clips leaving the left side unattended. so she got out a couple of shotguns and opened fire filling the left side with hundreds of buckshot pellets.

"There, now I better stop using my powers" Homura said shifting the gears in her shield to stop her powers while she leant against the nearest pillar panting to view the fireworks.

* * *

Batman was leaping across the space when suddenly dozens of different types of bullets appeared suddenly

"CRAP!" he shouted as some of the bullest started to collide around him, forcing him to ground covering his head with his wings, making the sound of fallen metal. "How did she do that?" he asked using his grappling hook to the back of the girder where Homura was resting on. Once the hook was attached he zipped out to the sky behind Homura manoeuvring so he landed in front of the time stopper. Homuar stood up looking shaky. She frown looking at the cloudy soul gem on her hand.

"I guess I better use this last technique: Cardiac Overclocking" she announced speeding up her own heart, enabling her to speed up her reaction time at the cost of her health. She didn't tell anyone about this. Batman leapt forward in slow motion to Homura who pointed the gun she had in her hand at him. But something struck her hand.

* * *

Once Batman used his detective mood on Homura he realised that her heart beat was quickening he jumped in and tossed a batarang at her hand forcing to drop her gun. This allowed him to get a couple of quick strikes on her torso's pressure point to relax her while calming her heart; with a couple of more strike Homura was limp and fell nicely into Batman's arms.

"That was too close" he said as he check her pulse, feeling it steady out. He exhaled before smiling "She's safe"

"Didn't expect her to be like that" Flash said appearing suddenly. Batman grunted before using his grappling hook to lower them to the ground slowly while Flash ran down the building.

"Now I know you are called the Flash, and you know I'm Batman" the dark knight said

"Only that's no ordinary bat-suit is it?"

"No it carries a bit of future tech. The suit is designated the Beyond Bat-suit." Batman said "So what do you want?"

"Just checking things out, so see ya" Flash said "Oh by the way you should get her to a hospital"

"I will" Batman said as he neared a black tank like vehicle. He put Homura in the passenger's seat before getting in and driving off.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the dance scene wasn't the best, not being a dancer makes it hard to write them, plus the scene where Homura slowed down time to shoot multiple bullets at Batman was inspired by the Homura/Mami fight in Rebellion.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, here we are again Homura, you waking up in hospital; all because of your stupid used of powers. Heck if Flash and Batman hadn't shown up at the right time you could have died" Naruto growled as Mami braided Homura's hair.

"So what, I managed to get here in time didn't I?" Homura asked

"You are missing the point, Homura why didn't you tell us about the Cardiac Overclocking technique?" Kyoko asked

"I just discovered it recent and I knew how you would react" Homura snapped.

"You think we didn't need to know that you have a life threatening technique, like your time based abilities weren't bad enough" Sayaka said facepalming

"She's right Homura we needed to know this information, so that why we can monitor you"

"Since when are you my keepers?" Homura snapped

* * *

"They may not be, but I am" Junko said walking into the room with Slade, making Naruto freeze up and glare, which didn't go unnoticed by Slade or Kyoko. the former of the two just smiled.

"How you doing today Naruto, you seem better today" Slade said smiling friendly

"Yeah I'm better thank you sir" Naruto said clenching his fist secretly

"Good to hear kid" Slade said before turning to Homura "So the batman saved you huh? In Australia a Batman is somebody who uses a bat while playing cricket"

"That was kind of lame" Kyoko said

"True, what can I say; my age is getting to me" Slade laughed. The Australian man looked at Naruto thinking of someone familiar, he just couldn't place it. But he was sure he had met Naruto before.

"Anyway we better get out of here and let the bonehead rest" Kyoko said flicking Homura's forehead. "Bye-Bye" the redhead waved making Homura growl.

"She's pissed" the teenagers thought.

* * *

Yosuke was standing outside the hospital when the group came out. He looked up and saw the group chatting, He went over to them.

"How is she?" Yosuke asked concerned

"She just needs a bit of bed rest for a day or two" Naruto said

"That's good. Guess it was a good thing I was jogging in the park when I found her

"So you found her in the park?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah why is that bad?" Yosuke asked

"No its not" Sayaka said.

'She was in a fight, so whoever was fighting her dumped her body in a park to let her die, until Yosuke came along. No wait that's not it; no one dumped Homura in the park, she was taken from the site to the park where she was given to Yosuke to take to the hospital.' Naruto thought

"You deep in thought there chief, anything wrong?" Yosuke asked

"No, nothing; thanks Yosuke, you may have saved her life" the blonde male said holding out his hand. Yosuke smiled and shook the hand being held out.

Soon Yosuke was on his own after the group left, he's smile was replaced by a serious look as he turned to the shadows.

"Come on out, I know you're there Batman!" Yosuke said as Batman's civilian persona stepped out into the light

"Hello Flash, how are you? Or should I call you Yosuke" he said

"And you are?" Yosuke asked

"Kazuto Kirigaya" Kirito said

"Wait, Kazuto Kirigaya as in Kirito the champion gamer?" Yosuke asked

"Sure am, but I'm moving towards MMA" Kirito said

"And the suit?" Yosuke asked raising an eyebrow

"High tech prototype that I had blueprints for, and then one day there it was right next to the blue prints I had created. So basically someone used my design to make my suit and equipment so I could fight back against those who cripple others through fear" Kirito said.

"Wow, how long have you been planning this?" Yosuke asked.

"A while now, but I've been tracking a time anomaly which I thought was where my suit from, but it turned out to a whole different matter" Kirito said

"How are you tracking this time anomaly?" Yosuke asked.

"Trade secret" Kirito smirked as Yosuke sighed

"Alright so what do...you disappeared, I have to learn how to do that" Yosuke said before disappearing in a blur, unaware that two beady little eyes were watching them.

"Interesting" Kyubey said, "I should check up on Homura" he said 'That boy Naruto has done something to me. But only slightly'

* * *

That night Batman was patrolling the area when he spotted Mami in full Magical Girl uniform, she was leaping gracefully over the rooftops. While observed the girl before moving in silently. Dropping behind a piece of cover and looking out to see if he could spy on her.

"Freeze" a voice said as a spearhead as placed against his neck "Now slowly get up" hearing that voice and the fact a sharp weapon was at his neck the dark knight slowly rose seeing Mami in front of him with a musket fully loaded, to his left was Sayaka with twin cutlasses ready to attack, Kyoko was holding her spear to his neck.

"No for the obvious question to be answered: Who are you?" Mami asked

"I'm Batman" he said smirking as he saw a red light dance over Sayaka's shoulder. He suddenly became concerned as he saw a shadowy figure with a bright red right eye "And if I was your friend in blue, I would MOVE!" he shouted diving for Sayaka as a bullet just missed them.

"OVER THERE" Mami shouted firing off a round from her musket.

"I've got him!" Kyoko said jumping over to where the assassin was. The assassin dodged the redhead before fleeing, dropping a smoke grenade to cover his tracks.

"Who was that?" Sayaka asked

"You don't want to know, but one name I found was Deathstroke, a master mercenary and assassin. He hasn't been seen in ten years though" Batman said "and his last known location was this very city"

"Wait did you say, ten years. So it was that bastard!" Kyoko snarled.

"Kyoko?" Sayaka asked.

"That bastard Deathstroke, he killed my Aunt and Uncle: Naruto's parents"

"What?" Mami gasped dropping her musket "Why wouldn't he tell me"

"Because he had a front row seat to his mother's death" Kyoko said leaking tears. "Deathstroke killed Aunt Kushina in front of Naruto when he was only a kid"

"That monster, no he's worse than a monster; if I ever find that thing I'll kill him, I'll show him no mercy; I don't care if I become her again I WILL KILL HIM!" Sayaka declared. The girls agreed, Batman however didn't, he wanted Deathstroke alive for a reason

"No" a voice said as Naruto gently landed before switching back to normal. "He's mine to kill"

"But Naruto" Mami said

"No Buts Mami, that monster is mine" Naruto growled.

"Please calm down." Mami said. Batman decided that now was the time to disappear.

* * *

That night Naruto stood on his balcony as he watched the night lights pass him by. He didn't want the girls to know about his mother's death; especially Mami, but Kyoko had told them and tonight she was giving him his space. Considering he may want to forgive his cousin for telling. Behind him was a sorrowful Mami looking at her partner, tears reflecting teh silver white moonlight.

"So you knwo now, anything to say?" Naruto asked bitterly

"No, I don't need to say anything, because it is you who needs to do something" Mami said holding Naruto tenderly.

"And what...what is that?" Naruto asked as he started to tear up

"Cry" Mami said, and with that Naruto unleashed the floodgates for the first time in years, he was finally venting his grief, sorrow and anger as his girlfriend jsut comforted him by hugging him

"I'm here for you, now and until the end of eternity" Mami whispered. "And nothing is going to change that" she said lifting his head to look into his sapphire eyes before softly kissing him.

* * *

Slade was in hotel room with a glass of Australian rum in his hand while looking out the window, That boy, Naruto he was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Where had he seen that boy before? he puzzled this over and over in this mind until it clicked

"Vixen's kid" he said with a sudden realisation. So he was still alive, meaning that the target didn't kill him. He let out a sigh of relief that one of the things he dreaded didn't happen. But no he was here to do several things, one with Junko Kaname and the company she worked for as Slade. And the other was to find the target he was after for the pass decade and bring him down.

"Cheers" he said toasting the city "Target D!"

* * *

**Hey guys I just want to say that what you may read is not what's actually going on, so keep that in mind. Alos next chapter you may want some tissues, just saying**


	5. Chapter 5

Flash slammed into the new ghoul, which looked like a skeletal snowman, Green Lantern willed a flamethrower into existence.

"Burn away" Flash getting out of the way to see a flame digging into the icy monster, Flash smiled before zipping back over sending his fist into the melted snow to grab the grief seed.

"Got it!" Flash withdrawing his hand away as the monster roared turning into slush slowly as he swiped at Flash.

"Incoming" Batman shouted throwing a couple of explosive batarangs into the arm, while Green Lantern willed a hammer to smash the head off into a wall. The Ghoul's barrier melted away.

"Here" Flash said tossing the Grief seed to Naruto who put it in the pouch.

"I got to ask how do you get rid of those anyway?"

"I locked them away until I can find a proper way" Naruto said still in his Green Lantern form.

"Understood" Batman said activating his wings and taking to the sky. "I'll see you later"

"Same here, I'm hungry and I saw an American style Pizza joint back there, I feel like Italian"

"Alright, get going the shop closes in half an hour and I suggest you try the Meat Lovers" Green Lantern laughed as the scarlet speedster took off. Seeing he was on his own Naruto powered down. He sighed these two had made Ghoul hunts easier, but while he was hunting these ghouls, the girls were hunting witches without him and Homura. Plus Madoka wasn't able to use her Hope powers without him nearby.

* * *

"Well, you look tired" a voice said as something leapt up onto his shoulder

"Hello, Kyubey where have you been"

"The hivemind has tried to disconnect me from that exposure to Willpower energy" Kyubey said glaring at the blonde "And I have been observing these ghouls"

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really, all that we know is that they're human made" Kyubey said

"Really! Well why you take the rest of the day off Sherlock" Naruto growled.

"That was sarcasm wasn't it" Kyubey said

"Yah think" Naruto said.

"Anyway just be lucky that most of the intergalactic witches are not here yet. Because whatever created this ghouls are scaring them off. Every now again one lands in this city, but the girls take care of it" Kyubey said flicking his tail back and forth.

"Man, the intergalactic witches are here already. I better stop these ghouls and help them." Naruto said.

* * *

The next day Sayaka was bummed out a bit, considering she had to endure seeing Hitomi and Kyosuke together in a loving relationship. One she wanted, but no matter what she couldn't even thought she was brought back due to the white light. She was even unable to cheer up when the group met up at lunchtime, for Hitomi had joined the girls while Naruto and Yosuke went to eat outside. It was killing her inside. She had confessed but it was rejected and she was designated as a twin to the young boy who she had her heart set.

"Excuse me, I need to head to the library" she said walking away. Most of the girls saw this and looked dismayed.

"Poor Sayaka" Madoka said

"I know, it's kind of saddening isn't it?" Kyoko asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so"

"It's not your fault Hitomi" Madoka said placing her hand on Hitomi's "She'll be okay"

"I'm not so sure" Homura said

"Homura" Mami growled.

* * *

"Man this place is great don't you think?" Yosuke said smiling

"Sure is man, but it would be even better without all the things wrong with this city" Naruto said

But hey you've got the Green Lantern and the Flash, all we had was the police and a small selection of military troops" Yosuke laughed

"Yeah we surely do" Naruto laughed.

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"The Arcade mostly, the mall and cinemas are always popular. Some take up fishing, and that's it"  
"Man for a city it sure is sleepy" Yosuke said

"You have to be adult for all the exciting stuff, like the Nightclub district"

"You guys have a Nightclub district?" Yosuke asked amazed

"Yep, that's where all the pubs, bars and nightclubs are. Plus some other places, but if you want a nice date there is always the restaurant plaza where you can see the stars reflecting in the river while you dine by candlelight. Sorry it's kind of a favourite place for me to take Mami" Naruto blushed.

"You are something you know, I haven't seen two teenagers in love so much. It's like you two are soul mates" Yosuke said

"I guess, well come on the bell's gone" Naruto said helping up Yosuke. "We're gonna be late"

"Well then let's go" Yosuke laughed running past Naruto.

* * *

It was sunset when Sayaka was walking home alone feeling melancholy. She had to endure the hardship of seeing her friends in love. Once she turned in a witch because of this situation. She didn't know if she could endure it a second time. Looking around she spotted Hitomi and Kyosuke holding hands and walking in the other direction while they snuck in a quick kiss. By now Sayaka was feeling ready to give up again and took off leaving behind a trail of tears.

"Why can't that be me?' she cried out in her mind. 'Why can't I be the one to have a relationship with Kyosuke' images of what may have been if she was quicker entered her mind just adding to her despair. Suddenly she ran into someone who stopped and wrapped their arms around her holding her tightly as she cried. She felt their hands comforting her.

"Let it all out, you'll feel better trust me" a voice said sagely ad Sayaka just cried harder at these words.

* * *

Yosuke had been on his way home when he saw a pair of teenagers kissing. Smiling as he though the sight was sweet, but soon he saw the blue hair girl Sayaka about to break out in tears. Knowing he lived closed by in the other direction to her, he sighed knowing what he had to do. Using his ability to get home drop off his bag and grab his black jacket, he raced back to the path and waited until Sayaka ran into him. Once she did he closed his arms around her and comforted her.

"Let it all out, you'll feel better trust me" Yosuke said as she cried harder.

"Why, why don't I feel love? Is it because I'm not loved?" she asked as Yosuke just held her. He smiled sadly knowing what she going through, having going through this situation before

'Why, did I do something wrong is that why I'm not loved?' he old thought echoed.

"No, it's not that everyone is loved whether it be by a friend or parents. Sometimes we have to wait until the right person comes along with the kind of love you're waiting for" Yosuke said as he felt her head look at him.

"And when will I know what that is?" Sayaka asked.

"You just do" Yosuke whispered leaning down and Sayaka rose up to meet him, together they meet their lips in the middle sharing a kiss. This one was different than the ones Yosuke had thought about. Sayaka knew she was vulnerable, but she didn't care she needed this and she could feel like he did as well. The pair stopped and drew back staring into each other's eyes.

"That was" Sayaka gasped.

"Yeah" Yosuke agreed going back in for another one each Sayaka gladly agreed to with a twinkle in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him in deeper.

'I love her/him' the thought as they pulled apart looking into each other's eyes smiling

"you...um, want to go have dinner?" Yosuke asked.  
"Yeah sure" Sayaka blushed. "Any where in particular?"

"I heard about this little place where you can see the stars reflected in the river by candlelight

"Sounds nice" Sayaka said.

* * *

That night Homura closed a book she was reading and placed her glasses on top of them. She sensed something

"looking for a rematch, or are you here to perv on me again Batman?" she asked the shadows.

"When did I perv on you?"

"When I was dancing Kazuto" Homura answered.

"Very clever, so how did you figure it out?" Kirito asked lowering his mask.

"You just told me, plus I sensed you when I was in the hall and now, but I couldn't when I was fighting you" Homura said

"So you know my secret, what should I do with you, silence you?"

"Without dinner first I don't think so?"  
"Interesting idea, but unfortunately for you I'm all booked up. So how about another time?" Kirito asked.  
"I'm free next week" Homura snarked.

"I'll meet you at the train station next Saturday at six o'clock. Oh and wear something nice" Batman smirked taking off.

"Show off" Homura said before realising what she just did. 'Did I just agree to go on a date with him' she looked around grabbing the pillow behind her and screamed into it

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry about the feels but I kind of just avoided the issue of Sayaka's emotions about her friends relationship and how it is affecting her. I know it probably wasn't the best way to handle it, but who cares what's done is done. **

**Also I'm not sure if that last bit with Homura helped relieve some of the feels. So why the Time Turner and the Futuristic Dark Knight as a pairing, should be fun expect the date next update and a hint of fanservice**


	6. Chapter 6

Sayaka was basically walking on air, while Homura was growling and muttering a day after being released from the hospital, It was freaking Madoka out a bit as Sayaka had gone from drearily depressed to happy as can be and Homura was angry at something

"Is everything okay?" she asked in a hesitant matter

"Yeah just fine" the two say as Naruto's small group joins them. "Naruto, they're acting weird" Madoka whines.

"Okay what's going on with you two" Naruto said

"Nothing" Homura said snarling

"Everything's a ok" Sayaka sighed.

"Well colour me confused" Naruto said shrugging while the older girls rolled their eyes.

Once they reached home room Hitomi saw the attitudes of her two friends and smirked. She walked over to Sayaka who was still in cloud cuckoo land. She stepped up to her friend and breaths

"So who is he?" Hitomi asked making Sayaka asked.

"Who, who are you talking about?" Sayaka asked.

"The guy you like, so who is he?" Hitomi asked gaining Madoka and Homura's attention.

"Um" Sayaka said

"Oh and by the way Homura, who's got you hot under the collar?" Hitomi then asked

"No one" Homura growled. She forced Hitomi back a bit behind Madoka.

"I'm sorry, now Sayaka who is the lucky guy?" Hitomi asked.

* * *

"Ah that was fun" Yosuke smirked.

"What was?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing, just went to that place you told me about"

"How did it go" Naruto asked as Kyoko wandered over to join the group

"It went well" Yosuke said

"So who did you go with?" Kyoko asked

"I'm not one to kiss and tell" Yosuke winked

"It's Sayaka isn't it?" Mami asked smiling shocking the trio.

"HOW DID YOU?" they asked.

"Simple logic, Sayaka was walking on air and you are saying about a date" Mami said

"She's good" Kyoko evilly smiled.

* * *

"Okay what about Homura, she was acting a little grumpy" Naruto said

"Oh, it must be that Kirito guy that's been around town lately" Yosuke said

"Kirito, as in the gaming champion?" Kyoko said "I was wondering when I would bump into him IRL"

"Nice to meet you Scarlet Spearmaiden" a voice said appearing. In the doorway was Kirito decked out in a school uniform wearing a black duster over top.

"You" Kyoko said

"Hey, so you must be the Puella Magi and Green Lantern" Kirito said

"How to do you know that?" Naruto asked wide eyed

"I know things" Kirito said smiling before he pushed off the door frame and walked in,

"What do you want?" Naruto asked cross. Kirito just shrugged and walked away.

"HEY COME!" Naruto said running into the hallway "back here?" he didn't see Kirito anywhere

"Did you get him?" Kyoko asked.

"He disappeared." Naruto said

"No way" Kyoko said "Wait doesn't that Batman dude do that as well"

"Yeah he does. Hold on does that mean Kirito is Batman?" Naruto asked

"And if he's Batman then who's the Flash?" Kyoko asked.

"I have no idea" Naruto said.

* * *

Outside the girls were taking part in gym class. While this was happening Yosuke observed the class, feeling the Speedforce flowing through his veins; the fresh air help stabilise the source of his powers.

'I'm still wondering how they accessed the speedforce with that experiment and created the ghouls out of the grief seeds. It must have been the particle accelerator. Don't tell me they were using the grief seeds to power the machine' Yosuke though afraid of the machine and what would happen slicking his hair back.

"Hey, you okay?" Sayaka asked coming over to him in her gym uniform.

"Yeah, just need some air" Yosuke said "I've been feeling off and on lately"

"Well don't push yourself okay, if you need to I'll take you to the nurse's office so you can lay down" Sayaka said tenderly smiling

"What would I do without babe" Yosuke said

"Not much" Sayaka said skipping off.

"Stop interacting with her" Kirito said showing up

"Why should I listen to you?" Yosuke asked

"Because I've heard that to get to heroes Deathstroke uses their loved ones as bait luring them to their deaths" Kirito said.

"And you think I need to worry why?" Yosuke asked

"Because I ran into him the other day fighting with your girl and her friends. Besides it sounds like Naruto has a grudge against him" Kirito said

"We're going to have keep an eye on him, who knows what he'll do" Yosuke said.

* * *

"I'll kill him, that's what I'll do" Naruto appearing out of nowhere. "So you're the Flash and Batman!"

"And you're the green lantern" Kirito said

"Huh I knew it" Yosuke said "When we first met"

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked removing his blazer and rolling up his sleeves.

"For now? Nothing in the future, who knows" Kirito said walking away.

"Now as for you" Naruto said to Yosuke, only to find he was gone. "Crap, he's gone and using his powers; who knows where he'll be"

* * *

The girls were in the change rooms after gym class. Hitomi looked over to Sayaka, who was in the middle of changing back into her uniform

"Who was that guy you went off with?" Madoka asked for her shower cubicle.

"Oh that was her boyfriend" Hitomi said as she pulled on her shirt. Suddenly a black blur flew through

"What was that?" Sayaka asked grabbing her yellow jumped before seeing a small blue flower behind her ear making her smile.

"How did that get there?" Hitomi asked seeing the blue flower.

"Oh, I just put it in there" Sayaka said

"Okay it looks good on you" Hitomi said

"So you got any plans with Kyosuke?" Sayaka asked.

"I do, but I'm more curious about Homura's plans" HItomi giggled

"Shut up" Homura said adjusting her hair.

"Hey you can borrow one of my dresses if you like" Hitomi sang out

"No thank you, I already have one" Homura said

"Well have fun" Madoka sang out.

* * *

Yosuke chuckled as he thought he was clear when a fist connected with his face.

"You slimy pervert" Naruto said

"Okay, in my defence they just came from gym!" Yosuke said

"Nice try" Naruto said

"Oh well" Yosuke shrugged before vibrating his cells enough. "Yeah, I can pass through solid objects, like that wall!" he smirked running through the wall. Naruto sighed.

"Ring anyone around?"

"Two life signs detected"

"Good, now I can do this" he said creating a door in the wall and walked through to see a smug Yosuke look at him. "I can walk through walls as well"

"Forgot you were the Green Lantern. So we know each other hero and civilian. What are you going to do?" Yosuke asked

"Nothing, you're my friend and ally. These past weeks have been challenging. Without you I don't know how I would have coped with it all if I didn't have you and Kirito with me" Naruto smiled.

"No problems we all have baggage that comes back to remind us 'here I am, I'm not just a dream I happened!" Yosuke said

"You probably heard about my baggage, so what's yours?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"I was walking home from school one day minding my own business when I was struck by the electrical discharge from the particle accelerator. That part may be common knowledge, what isn't however is that I was sulking over the fact my girlfriend was seen with another guy. My best friend tried to cheer me up; but of course it didn't work. Anyway as I had said before, it was the same day I was supercharged. I was in a coma for a week or two. When I came to My dad tells me where shifting to here and that it would be a while before I came home. During the time I was out cold my girlfriend hooked up with the guy she was caught with while dumping me in my sleep. Our other friends excluded her. She came to me in the hospital and explained it to me that she had grown out of love with me, and that she was seeing the guy on the side to see if she still loved me. Well you can see who she chose" Yosuke explained.

"So you and Sayaka huh?" Naruto asked as he went to lunch.

"Yeah, pretty much" Yosuke said smiling.

* * *

"So the kid's finally grown up, I bet you would be proud of him Vixen" Slade said looking at Naruto's information. He smiled as he saw that his grandfather took him in with his cousin Kyoko. He also looked into his girlfriend Mami Tomoe, a survivor of a traffic accident that took the life of her parents and nearly hers as well. But for some reason she survived and recover the next day, Slade frowned when he read about this.

"I'll have to keep my eye on her." Slade said taking a swig of whiskey. He looked out the window seeing something in his reflection. He looked back seeing his uniform from his active mercenary days.

"I hate the fact that he may be out there and I'll have to go after him. But first I need to find the bastard" Slade said downing his whiskey before looking out the window


	7. Chapter 7

"I got him!" Flash said as Deathstroke drew his katana and twirled it around before dodging Flash as Homura and Mami opened fired with their guns.

"Nice try ladies" Deathstroke said as his mask hid a voice modifier as he used his blade to cut down the bullets.

"GO I GOT THIS!" Batman said jumping in from above, only to be grabbed and thrown into a wall.

"Naruto needs to get here fast" Mami said firing again while Deathstroke was distracted.

"Don't think because I can't see doesn't mean I'm distracted, Mami Tomoe" Deathstroke said.

"Guys this is Sayaka we're pinned down here, and we can't get to you" Sayaka said via telepathy.

"Well we're screwed" Batman panted out

"Correction we're beyond screwed." Flash said as Deathstroke charged.

* * *

**Ten Hours Earlier**

"Man was that a tough fight" Yosuke said panting as he passed the Grief seed to Naruto, Kirito removed his cowl and looked at something on his wrist computer.

"Okay guys, they've still dealing with that star witch" Kirito said

"Alright, Ring power level"

"Power level at 60%" the ring said

"Got enough juice huh?" Kirito asked.

"Sure" Naruto said adjusting his limiter jacket.

"Race ya!" Yosuke said as he took off.

"Okay" Naruto said willing a portal into existence using it to get to the girls as Batman took off.

* * *

Sayaka was blown back while Madoka kept up her shield while Homura prepared her sniper rifle. Once the rifle was loaded Homura nodded signalling that Madoka could lower her protective aura as Homura lining up the shot before a portal appeared as Green Lantern dropped down with Batman in tow.

"Wow! that is UGLY, so that's a star witch, I can see why" Naruto said as a weird creature that looked like a cross between a Bull, a Dragon and a mermaid, while it looked like space.

"I can't agree more with you" Batman said as he landed next to Homura. "Hey"

"You're late, you better not be late tonight" Homura said

"I won't" Batman smiled. "I hope you look nice tonight" he smirked throwing several batarangs.

"You're dating Batman?" Madoka asked accessing her full ability.

"Shut up!" Homura said as Madoka summoned a bow and opened fired.

"Eat THIS!" Yosuke said as the Flash appeared punching it in the jaw. "Hey cutie"  
"What kept you?" Sayaka asked flirting with Yosuke.

"Hey stop flirting!" The girls said as they used all of their final attacks. Suddenly a flash of light went off as the witch disappeared.

* * *

After the labyrinth disappeared Mami picked up the grief see and tossed it to Naruto who places it in the pouch. Yosuke was now frowning concerning Sayaka.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"There has to be a link between the Ghouls and the Star Witches" Yosuke said

"I think so too, you girls were struggling with the Star witch, until we defeat the Ghoul. But the Ghouls were created by the accident that gave me powers, so how does the Star Witches link up with the Ghouls?" Youske asked

"Who cares, for now we better get back to school" Naruto said

"Alright, Homura?" Madoka asked

"Okay let's go!" Homura said stopping time.

* * *

They managed to get back to school just in time to spend the other half of lunch relaxing.

"So, you've got a date with Homura tonight, on a school night?" Yosuke asked.

"Why not?" Kirito asked

"Well, you know it would be better on a weekend where you can have a longer date?" Yosuke asked.

"I suppose, but I think Homura would want to have some downtime on the weekend, plus we have school on Saturdays anyway" Kirito said

"Suppose" Naruto shrugged. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Already?" Yosuke asked.

"No something's off" Naruto said as he looked to his friends "They're calling an assembly!"

* * *

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Sayaka asked as they gathered in the assembly hall while the teachers looked nervous.

"I've got something at home to wear, but I think that we'll be busy" Homura said. Suddenly the headmaster walked up to the microphone.

"Good afternoon students, we have called this assembly in order to inform that several students from the third year have been... well to put it bluntly they have been gravely wounded. This happened while they were on school grounds, so until further notice school is cancelled. A mass email has been sent out to your parents and guardians notifying you of this situation. Please be careful on your way home" the headmaster said as the teachers collected their classes and lead them out. Kirito and Yosuke nodded thinking that Deathstroke was behind the attacks. Naruto looked over at Mami who was a bit shaken, the same with the rest if the girls. He knew whoever targeted the students had to be defeated and quickly

* * *

"But why target students?" Yosuke asked as he and Kirito waited for their partners.

"I don't think it could be Deathstroke, he wouldn't leave anyone alive" Kirito said.

"All we know is that someone targeted students. Heck it could be a way to lure out Deathstroke, but I'm being ridiculous" Yosuke said. AT this point Yosuke felt something soft slip in his hand "Sayaka?" he asked seeing his tomboyish girlfriend scared.

"Are we safe?" Sayaka asked looking into Yosuke's eyes.

"Yeah, we are" he said placing his forehead against her to calm her nerves. "But first we need to save their first date."

"Oh no you're not, as I have previously said I have a dress already"

"But what aout your hair?" Sayaka smirked as she dragged Homura off.

"I'll see you soon" Kirito said "Say five. I'll pick you up"

"You have a car right?" Yosuke asked

"Two, actually and a bike" Kirito said walking behind the two squabbling girls.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me know, yes I'm a bit disappointed but a child must come first to a parent, alright goodbye Junko" Slade said as he hang up the phone. "You're slipping Target D" he said opening up a hidden door revealing a suit comprised of black Kevlar with dark blue plates of composite fibreglass for added protection on his shins, boots, upper chest and arms with orange painted metal joints where the blue plates were strapped onto his body. Reaching in he grabbed a helmet which was black on one side and burnt orange on the other side. Over the left eyehole was a red high tech lens, enabling him to see better, while the right eyehole was covered acting like an eye patch. Once he was kitted out he walked over to a weapons rack and grabbed a TiSAS Ziganan Sport handgun and a katana, placing them in their holster and scabbard. He went on to grab a couple of non lethal grenades.

"Time to go hunting" Slade said was he left the apartment "And I'm coming for you Target D! You're going to finally pay!"

* * *

Kirito waited for Homura outside her front door while Kyoko cockily smiled keeping him outside to surprise him. He looked quite handsome in his black suit, the only thing missing from it was a tie

"So where you going?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh a little place in the dining district" Kirito asked.

"Where you can see the starlight reflected in the nearby river, that's a nice place. It's also our school's main romantic date location" Kyoko said as a knock sounded on the door. "Here we go" the redhead said opening the door. The sight before Kirito took his breath away. There was Homura standing there in a violet dress that had a V-neck that stop short of her moderate bust. she wore a bit of eye-shadow and that was all and her hair was curled a bit at the end.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Have fun you two" Sayaka said

"Don't stay out too late" Kyoko laughed.

"Goodnight girls, and thank you for your help" Homura said getting into Kirito's car.

"Well, I'm going to head home, be safe okay?" Sayaka said

'Girls, this is Naruto! Me and Madoka have engaged a Star Witch near you current location, get here soon!' Naruto said via telepathy.

"Got it" They said rushing off.

* * *

The date was pleasant enough for the two. It started off with some light flirting amongst the rivalry they had. Homura was lightly giggling and smiling at his jokes and funny stories. Kirito listened as Homura told him about the multiple timelines she had came across, gently reassuring her when she came to something she didn't like remembering. The meal was just delightful with Homura having sweet and sour pork with some fried rice while Kirito went with steak and vegetables. For desert they had a piece of chocolate mud cake each.

"I can't ever imagine the two of us doing something like this when I first met you" Homura said running her finger around the top of the glass.

"I know, anyway its getting pretty late; shall we?" he asked taking care of the check

"Yes we shall" Homura said getting up as Kirito placed his jacket around her to keep her warm.

* * *

When they halfway back to Homura's apartment the sound of gunfire reached their ears. Stopping the car Homura quickly got out and transformed into her Magical Girl mode and took off while Kirito pulled on his batsuit. In the nearby alley Mami was panting while clutching her musket hiding behind cover

"MAMI!" Homura shouted

"HOMURA LOOK OUT!" the blonde shouted as a bullet collided with Homura's shield. Homura quickly ducked down next to Mami

"Who is that?" Homura asked as the Flash appeared next to them.

"What up?" he asked.

"HIM!" Mami said

"Who's him?" the other two said as they peeked over the edge of cover. There was the suited up Slade before them.

"Nice to meet you" Slade said

"And you are?" Flash asked walking out of cover followed by the girls.

"You can call me DEATHSTROKE!" Slade said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay we are losing here!" Madoka said using a hope construct while Naruto guarded a daze Kyoko from the Star-Witch. Sayak was doing multiple flourishes to knock but its familiars when something dropped down behind her.

"Are you kidding me Sayaka watch out!" Kyoko said

"What is a ghoul doing here!" Naruto said constructing a boomerang and threw it at the ghoul.

"We need help, badly" Madoka said summoning her bow and arrow, firing several arrows at the witch.

"I've got it" Sayaka said activating her telepathic link

"Guys we need help!" Sayaka said

"We're under attack ourselves" Mami said "can you send help

"Did you guys here that?" Sayaka asked as Naruto was battling the ghoul.

"Yeah, shit this is bad!" Kyoko said recovering. She quickly joined in with Madoka attacking the Star Witch. Suddenly Naruto was thrown into the girls, he was suddenly thrown around by the ghoul.

"Guys this is Sayaka we're pinned down here, and we can't get to you" Sayaka said via telepathy.

* * *

"Well we're screwed" Batman panted

"Correction we're beyond screwed" Flash said as Deathstroke charged forward.

"NOW!" Homura shouted pulling out a machine and loading a belt into it and pulled the trigger.

"Eat this!" Mami said using her multiple muskets to shoot Deathstroke. Only for the mercenary deflect them. Homura rushed in with her Colt 1911 drawn. Deathstroke froze before punching Homura in the gut sending her back. Deathstroke simply stopped attack and looked around.

"You're just stopping like that huh, well come and get some!" Batman shouted, only to be kicked in the chest by Deatstroke sending him back. At this point Homura recovered and fired off a couple of rounds.

* * *

"Okay we got this!" Madoka said as she drew back her bow and fired at the Star Witch's eyes. Naruto added some powerful ring blasts

"Mermaid Tears" "Blazing Gemstones!" the Puella Magi said as they used their elemental finishers. The light from the fours attack made a blinding triple coloured light.

"And we're good. I hope we get to the others in time" Madoka said as Sayaka grabbed the grief seed

"Ring locate Mami Tomoe!" Naruto said

"Acknowledge, location confirm. Would you like to teleport to location?

"Yes!" Naruto as the small group was surrounded by a green aura before they disappeared. Soon the appeared with the others as Batman and Flash slammed into them.

"Hey cutie pie" Flash said kissing Sayaka. Kyoko stood up and looked at Deathstroke

"Who's that?" she asked seeing their blonde hair leader freeze

"Naruto?" Madoka asked

"What's wrong with him?" Mami asked.

"You, it's you, finally I CAN KILL YOU!" Naruto said summoning several heavy weapons and fired

"NARUTO STOP!" Mami shouted as everyone had to duck in cover. Homura joined in with a few shot as well as Madoka from her hope construct. Once the gunfire stopped it revealed Deathstroke to be unharmed

* * *

"Nice try kids" the mercenary said in a gruffer voice making them freeze. He pulled out a grenade and removed the pin, Homura tried to shoot the grenade as it fell to the floor releasing a blinding white flash.

GET DOWN!" Batman said covering Homura and Mami. Kyoko looked away shielding Madoka with her body Naruto raised his arm just in time

Once the light was gone he was no longer there

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" they all said

"The ringing won't stop. Sayaka said as Flash held his hands over her ears.

"Just close your hands it should be over soon okay?" he asked concerned

"Where is he?" Naruto said snarling "We have to catch up to him

"No" Mami said sternly. Marching up to her boyfriend she slapped him in the face "We won't, and neither will you. This obsession with revenge against him will kill you one day. And then where will I be" she said

"Safe, because if I die, then I'm taking him with me!" Naruto said

"You don't mean that" Kyoko said

"He wants to finish me then let him" Naruto said. It was then the Madoka came to a conclusion. Her mother's new business partner was the mercenary, she was now afraid seeing the three argue what would Naruto do with the information about Slade Wilson being Deathstroke, but then a word of advice from her mother came back to her mind. 'Sometimes to do the right thing you have to do the wrong thing' upon reflection of those words she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Dammit" Naruto shouted back in his apartment as he was still angry about Slade getting away.

"Well someone's pissed off!" Kyoko said

"Shut up" Naruto said grabbing a smoke and lighting it before inhaling the toxic vapor.

"Seriously?" Kyoko asked

"It helps with the stress" Naruto said

"You know something else does that better, its called comfort food" Kyoko said holding up a tub of ice cream

"Enjoy the brain freeze" Naruto said

"is that what you're truly after, revenge for the death of your parents, to just go aimlessly after their killer?" Kyoko asked

"Yes" Naruto said

"Even if it meant breaking up with Mami, your last link to life?" Kyoko asked "And I don't mean that literally"

"Then what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you dump Mami in favour of revenge then that is all you'll have in your life" Kyoko said "It will be your only driving force in life."

"You're right" Naruto said suddenly seeing what was happening "I'm going to destroy myself and hurt those closet to me right?"

"Correct" Kyoko said smiling, she had talked to her grandfather about these feelings when she had them. So he imparted some wisdom to the young girl. "Don't let the negative affect your life" Kyoko said

"Gramps huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Gramps, now get over here the ice cream's about to melt" Kyoko laughed.

"Alright" Naruto said.

* * *

"Alright, we're going to be out for awhile okay Madoka?" Junko asked. 'Stupid work function" she grumbled.

"So best behaviour, if you have any problems just call me okay?" Tomohisa asked

"Sure thing papa" Madoka said

"That a girl" Junko said as the pair left

"Bye-Bye" Tatsuya said waving. Once they were gone Madoka placed her brother on the couch and grabbed her phone. She looked nervous but sent a text message to her team, and then she sent one from her mother's phone to Slade Wilson. She sighed before turning to Tatsuya

"Did I do the right thing?" Madoka asked as Tatsuya shrugged not knowing what she did.

"I Hope so" she sighed before grabbing a snack for the two of them. She was worried about her plan considering the facts she knew.

* * *

"Hey I just got a text, Madoka wants us over there for a study session, you in?" Kyoko asked

"May as well, now I can apologise to her" Naruto said grabbing their book bags and headed out. Along the way they meet up with Sayaka.

"I hope it was alright for Madoka to invite us over to her place, considering her folks at some work faction" the blue member said

"Well, we are Junko's wards" Kyoko said

"Isn't it better to say Foster children?" Sayaka

"Well we are technically termed wards, but anyway should be fine. We haven't visited yet this week" Kyoko answered  
"Still sounds out of date" Sayaka said

"Hey there's Homura and Mami" Kyoko said making Naruto nervous

"Hey" Mami said taking his hand

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I was...obsessed" Naruto said

"I know, but I don't think that I can forgive you quite yet and repair our relationship to a point where it was before all of this" she said softly and sadly.

"as long as we still have a relationship" Naruto whispered as Mami took his hand

"We do, I'm not giving up on you just yet, it may take a while; but in the end I think it will be worth it" Mami said smiling as the two shared a chaste kiss.

"Alright, come on, come on. Romance later" Kyoko said walking off with the others following

"So romantic" Sayaka sighed

"Whatever." Homura flicked her hair back and walked off with them.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm having a real problem with this maths problem" Madoka said as she blushed as she had her maths homework out and was mid problem.

"Okay we'll start with maths then" Mami smiled sitting down before the group heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" Madoka said racing over to the door.

"Who could it be?" Homura asked

"Thank you Miss Kaname, now is your mother home" Slade asked walking into the living area to see the group working on homework. Naruto glared at him.

"No she's not, I call you here because there is something that needs to be said between you and Naruto?"

"What do you mean Madoka?" Sayaka asked

"I'm not sure you're aware of it or not, but Mr Wilson here is Deathstroke" Madoka said making everyone go wide eyed until Kyoko spoke out

"WHAT THE HELL MADOKA?"

"You brought him here when Naruto was here as well, are you crazy?!" Sayaka shouted.

* * *

"I have a question" Naruto stated silencing the argument making the girls look at him

"Go for it, kid" Slade said

"How much?" Naruto asked

"How much what?" Slade asked

"How much did they pay you to put a _**fucking**_ bullet into my mother" Naruto snarled. This made Slade laugh a bit before becoming calmly angry

"Nothing, they paid me nothing to kill her, because I was trying to save her!" Slade shouted stunning everyone

"What?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Weren't expecting that were ya? Deathstroke who I built up as the big bad killer didn't kill those where was suppose to, then who did. Also you may have noticed a certain F word in here, well I gotta tell you this is the first time that word has popped up in any stories I posted up on here and it will probably be the last.

so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold on you were trying to save my mother for who?" Naruto asked

"An old friend who shot us in the back. Your mother and I served on a task force together

"What task force?" Kyoko asked.

"A Black ops unit the a organisation called the Advance Research Group United Support. It started out in the U.S before becoming global. Task Force X was a unit made up of dangerous criminals who conduct extremely dangerous missions in exchange for time off their sentence. You're mother was basically our field handler, working with our actual handler back in Tokyo. Anyway the squad I was on was comprised of her, myself and four others. The most notorious one of them was Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, he was a mercenary like I became after leaving the squad." Slade explained

"What were you before the Task Force?" Mami asked

"Australian Special Intelligence Service, or ASIS for short. Then I became the ARGUS Liaison with Australia leading me to meet Kushina Uzumaki, aka Vixen" Slade said.

"So what happened?" Kyoko asked pulling a stick of pocky.

* * *

It was a classified mission to grab a smuggler who was working out of one of Rio's Favella sections, he was known for peddling guns, drugs, diamonds and women. But he's most dangerous asset to sell was a chemical steroid called Venom, said to have its origins in the Japanese developed serum called Mirakuru. Anyway we found the scumbag conducting a trade with the Bratva, Russian Mafia. We moved in and took them all down. That was when it happened: Deadshot pointed his gun at the back of one of the operatives and pulled the trigger, killing in her cold blood. We were all shocked and then once the shock was over our heaviest member was the next taken down. He managed to injure Deadshot a bit but nothing severe, any way he got away and I chased after him. Mistake number one, Misktake number two was letting him get a bead on me"

* * *

"What happened?" Sayaka asked

"I was shot in the right eye, completely destroying it, hence the eyepatch" Slade said tapping his eyepatch.

"So then what happened."

"Kushina gave some of the others cover while they got in out of there for medical treatment" Slade said

"But that's not the end of it is it?" Naruto asked feeling his anger for Slade ebbing away.

"No, soon we were all targets for Deadshot, picking us off one by one until three remained.

"You, him, and Aunt Kushina" Kyoko said

"That's right, now what I'm about to tell you is not pretty.

* * *

"Give it up dude, so he stalled mid fight" Yosuke said

"But why?" Kirito asked

"Who cares, let's go" Yosuke said point away from the wall.

"Maybe your right we're not finding any new evidence" Kirito said

"Thank you, I mean it's not like there's a bullet hole in the wall" Yosuke laughed before sighing as Kirito stared at one point in the wall. "There's a hole in the wall isn't there?'

"Yeah, .308 round possibly from a sniper rifle." Kirito said getting it out of the wall.

"Wait, isn't that where Homura was when he punched her?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah and after that he looked around, almost as if" Kirito said

"He was looking for someone else besides us" Youske said

"But who would he be looking for?" Kirito asked

* * *

"I don't know but we have to tell Naruto and the others" Yosuke said

"So how did Deadshot kill her?" Naruto asked.

"Not going to lie to you kid, it was easy for him, just about as easy as it for Kyoko to inhale Pocky" Slade said

"Hey" Kyoko shouted

"Not hearing any denial" Slade chuckled.

"So the details?" Sayaka asked as Naruto's hands tightened into fist as Mami place her hand on top of his.

"We were six years past that little mission, I had become a mercenary while Kushina had become a stay at home mother, something she dearly adored. If she could be left with just one thing; it would be her family" Slade smiled fondly at the memory of his dear friend. And our handler had retired as well, wanting a simple life. So imagine my surprise when during a job in the local area I found out that Deadshot had been paid to get rid of us. So I booked it to Kushina's house and knocked on the door" Slade said

"So what happened next?" Kyoko asked.

* * *

Flashback 10 years ago

"KUSHINA! KUSHINA OPEN THE DOOR, ITS ME SLADE!" Slade shouted, soon the door opened to revealed a beautiful red haired woman with deep violet eyes.

"Slade what is it?" Kushina asked seeing her old friend unnerved.

"He's nearby, Floyd is nearby" Slade said

"Oh shit, how did he find me, I mean we were only ones who know and even then Tom recommended this city because it was safer than Tokyo" Kushina said worried.

"We don't know if he's here yet or not" Slade said

"Anyway since you're here you may as well come in" Kushina said smiling letting her old friend inside.

"Thank you" Slade said removing his shoes and placing in the hall way, then he spotted a small patch of blonde hair. "And who is this?" Slade asked kneeling down.

"OH, that's my son Naruto, come on out; he's not dangerous'

"Depends on who you ask" Slade muttered earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Now would you like something to drink?" Kushina asked smiling

"Just a coffee please" Slade said ruffling Naruto's hair as the walked past.

* * *

After an hour or two of smiling and laughing the two became sombre.

"I wonder if he's out there right now lining us up in his scope" Kushina said

"Don't think like that" Slade said softly.

"Says the man in standard combat gear" Kushina stated

"How's Minato?" Slade asked, just about as Kushina was about to answer the sound of glass smashing was heard. Quickly Kushina and Slade jumped up into action, both holding their sidearms. Kushina had a Beretta Cougar while Slade drew out his TiSAS Zigana sport. Slade subtly hinted to the lights which Kushina turned them off. Slade stood in the doorway to the kitchen while Kushina stood by the wall in the middle of the lounge room.

"Nothing out here" Kushian said

"Nothing in here either" Slade said backing up a bit to see the hallway. He saw Naruto their looking scared before looking back into . Suddenly a zipping and thud was heard.

* * *

Looking around Slade saw that Kushina had been shot in the head. Looking up at Naruto he walked over to him and chop his neck to knock him out

"Sorry kid" he said sadly, slowly he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Yeah it's me, Vixen's down her husband might as well. I knocked out teh kid, just make sure he gets to someone who can look after him" Slade said "Yeah that would be a good idea." Slade said hanging up and looked outside to the red light of Deadshot's tactical eyepatch whihc was placed over his right eye, Slade quickly rushed out of the house while the police was coming with a beat up Toyota Corolla in tow. Using his skills he climb up onto the roof. But once he got there, all that was left was a shell casing with the word vixen on it. Angered Slade stepped on the shell with his boot.

"You won't get away with this you bastard" Slade said.

* * *

"So that's what happened" Kyoko said after Slade finished his tale.

"Yeah, I knocked Naruto out to save his life. But unfortunately Minato and Kushina were dead. I couldn't do anything, so I call my handler and asked him to do the rest" Salde said

"And who was your handler?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he is standing in the kitchen behind the wall" Slade said as the handler he talked about rounded teh corner holding an old service revolver up in a ready to fire position, thsi shokced the team.

"Papa?" Madoka asked

"Hello again Tomohisa, did you miss me?" Slade asked

"I never though I would hear from you Slade, but then my wife brought you home under teh guise of being a business partner" Tomohisa said

"And I did, you see I'm a sub-director of ARGUS, and we've been working with Junko's firm to handle more of our accounting and legal businesses, she is quite good at her job. Not to mention she could drink most Aussies under the table. But believe me I never meant to bring harm to your family." Slade said

"I'll believe you for now" Tomohisa said as Slade's phone rang along with Naruto's.

"Uzumaki here!" Naruto said answering his phone

"Dude, don't kill Slade he's apparently on our side" Yosuke said

"you think" Naruto said

"He save Homura...wait what you knew"

"Slade just finished telling us, wait what did you mean by that first part? Naruto asked

"He punched Homura out of the way of a headshot" Kirito said

"Whoa" Naruto said noticing Slade was nervous

* * *

"Hello?" Slade asked

"Hey Slade, old buddy how much to talk to you again"

"Floyd, where are you?" Slade snarled.

"Looking at a pretty fancy shindig. Heck I have this old codger in my sights. Well had in my sights" Floyd smiled as a gunshot was heard. "And next is that cute violet haired woman by the bar, good thing her hubby went home to get something, I would hate to orphan more kiddies like I did with Vixen's" Floyd said hanging

"Where is he?" Tomohisa asked

"He's there, or at least nearby the place where the party was being held. Now I better get going" Slade said noticing a lack of something "Where are the kids"


	10. Chapter 10

"okay let's go!" Naruto said as the four Puella Magi transformed into battle mode, Naruto and Madoka pulled on their power rings out and recited their oaths

_In brightest day, In Blackest night  
No evil shall escape my sight  
Let those who worships evil's might!"_ Naruto said becoming his full power form. He waited for Madoka who started to recite teh Blue Lantern oath as her ring started to shine bright covering her in a blue aura

_"In fearful day in raging night  
With strong hearts full, our soul ignites_

_When all seems lost in the war of light_

_Look to the stars for hope burns bright!" _Madokao said as her Blue Lantern costume materialised, once they were already they ran. Suddenly Homura and Sayaka were surrounded by a orb of blue light with Mami and Kyoko surrounded by a green light.

"This will be faster than running" Green Lantern said

"Hold on" Blue Lantern said accelerating.

* * *

Deadshot looked down his scope at Junko.

"So tell me Deathstroke you coming to save her?" Deadshot asked as he adjusted for the wind up in the skyscraper. Suddenly bi-coloured lights descended "Shit heroes." he said grabbing a twin barrelled wrist mounted SMG before placing his sniper in the back and hid behind a pillar.

"He was with just a second ago" Flash said as Blue Lantern entered the structure. She looked around

"Ring can you detect any life signs?" Blue Lantern asked

"Three life signs detected" her ring said

"So he's in here somewhere" Flash said

"There" Blue Lantern said pointing at where Deadshot was, before Flash pulled her down to avoid the gunfire Deadshot unleashed.

"Anything to help us out?" Flash asked as Blue Lantern summoned a shield to block the bullets which fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Nice trick, too bad it won't help you from me" Deadshot said pulling out his sniper rifle and aiming

"Oh not good" Flash said going wide eyed

"RAH!" a voice shouted.

* * *

Leaping into action and cutting the barrel off the sniper rifle was Deathstroke, who proceeded to put Deadshot into a strangle hold while glaring at Flash and Blue Lantern

"That was stupid" Deathstroke said

"Sorry" the two teens.

"No problems, just wait for me next alright" Deathstroke said before turning to Deadshot "Now is that all you got you one eyed bastard?"

"Kind of dark over there isn't it?" Deadshot smirked. "I came prepared Deathstroke, right now several mercenaries are looking for Falcon's wife. Once they find her" Deadshot said using his finger to imitate a gun firing

"Shit!" Flash said taking off.

"Mama!" Blue Lantern said

"Easy Blue I got her"

"Thanks Green" Madoka smiled.

"The Puella will handle the hostages, Batman is already in there stalking it out." Mami said

"Alright, everyone keep comms on, I'll take over the main operation from here" Deathstrok said

"YEs sir!" the heroes said

* * *

"Alright Marigold, Camilla, Bluebell and Orchid help the hostages, but keep them in the dark about who you are, so you're going to have get them out in the dark. Luckily you have Nocturne above you with night vision. Nocturne you'll guide the bouquet to save the hostages.

"Roger" Batman said

"Green, Blue and Blur you'll help him maintain detention of Target D" Deathstroke said

"Right" the Lanterns said as Flash just grinned "This is going to be fuuuuuuuuuuun" he chuckled racing off. Deadshot had recovered and pointed at the Flash, but the gunfire

"Over here, nope miss me, no over again you're a lousy shot you know that?" Flash taunted the crazed gunman.

"You think I haven't dealt with speedsters before?" Deadshot said using his eyepatch to track the red streak when Green Lantern punched him

"Over here you bastard!" he shouted as he used the ring blast a couple time

"Green reign it in!" Deathstroke said as Deadshot fired at him forcing Deathstroke drew his katana for blocking the shots. "Blue guard Green"

"Yes sir" Blue Lantern said summoning a bow and fired a hope arrow. 'Naruto be careful; we know he killed your parents but he could kill you too'

"Come on greenie!" Deadshot opening fired as Green Lantern placed up a shield to block the bullets.

"Come on guys we won't last much longer" Blue lantern said as Deathstroke fired back.

* * *

"Okay we got two in the back right corner and then you're clear" Batman said over looking the situation. He scanned to see who was still leading groups out. Homura and Sayaka had gotten their groups out and were quietly waiting for the signal, Kyoko had just gotten the second to last group before thinking of something

'Where's Mrs Kaname?" she asked via telepathy making Batman scan for her. Soon Batman found her

"Top floor, at the back. Oh crap she's got a bomb near her. Orchid use your ability to help diffuse it" Batman said

"I'm on it" Homura said leaping up to where Junko was being kept and stopped time while she diffused the bomb, In the corner of her eyes she spotted the mercenaries that Deadshot sent. Quickly pulling out one of her handguns she quickly fired off six shots to the legs of the three mercenaries before starting time up again

"Bye" she smiled as the mercs dropped to the floor as she hid behind a pillar

"Ms Kaname, I'm Batman, I helped get the other guests out you're the last one to be evacuated" Batman said

"Thank you, right now I need a drink and a hug from my daughter" Junko said

"Good plan" Batman said as the girls just left "Come on"

* * *

Green Lantern and Blue Lantern had finally backed Deadshot into a corner with their combined powers. Deathstroke pulled out his katana

"SO tell me Floyd, why did you do it, why betray us?" Deathstroke.

"Money was better than what they were paying us, plus I hated you. So why not take down the squad and make a little money"

"And Vixen?" Green Lantern asked

"She just pissed me off" Deadshot pointed his wrist gun in their general direction, he fired but Deathstroke and Green Lantern dodged in making Blue Lantern the one hit in the shin. She screamed as she toppled over

"MADOKA!" Green Lantern shouted before summoning a tomahawk and threw it at Deadshot. The axe slashed his shoulder which used the wrist gun. Deathstroke was shocked before he tried to stop him

"Green Lantern STOP!" Deathstroke shouted as Green L:antern stomped on the shoulder wound.

"You bastard, I'm going to make sure you never harm anyone again!" Green Lantern shouted.

* * *

Suddenly a red blur knocked the Green Lantern back before turning to Deadshot and started to punch him

"Bluebell, heal Blue Lantern, quickly! Nocturne, have Marigold and Camilla to calm Green down" Flash said

"ROGER!" they all said as Sayaka ran over to Madoka who had stabilised her wound with her hope powers.

"Hold on, this may sting a bit" Sayaka said as she used her healing powers. Sayaka's words about it stinging wasn't an understatement "Sorry, just a bit longer"

"Thank you" Madoka said before passing out.

"That's right have a small snooze it will help"

* * *

Mami and Homura were taking it part in a gun battle with Deashot. While Kyoko was struggling to hold Green Lantern back.

"Naruto calm down okay, we're going to get him" Kyoko said

"Alright, sorry I got carried away" Naruto said calming down "But now how to we beat him?"

"I think I've got an idea" Kyoko said "Follow my lead, Mami cover fire!" Kyoko said

"Right!" Mami said using her multi-musket fire to cover Kyoko who ran behind Deadshot and extended her spear.

"Scarlet Stinger!" she shouted whipping her spear forward. The blade of her spear sliced his gun in half while the end of her spear wrapped around his neck and she pulled back. "NOW!" she shouted as Naruto fired a ring blast shocking him.

* * *

Once Deadshot landed Slade walked over to him and ripped the eyepatch off and crushed it. He walked over to Naruto who had powered down

"Well done kid, you did it. They would have been proud to have called you their son" Slade smiled

"Thanks, but I'll better when he is no longer able to hurt anyone again" Naruto said walking over to his friend

"Kirigaya, Hanamura and Uzumaki; I want to see you three in my office tomorrow morning okay?" Slade asked walking away dragging the enemy away,

"I wonder what he wants with us?" Kirito asked

"Who know?" Yosuke asked hugging Sayaka from behind  
"Oh well, we'll find out tomorrow; but for now I'm tired" Naruto said flopping onto the ground as Mami sat down next to him and smiled.

"Well done" she said kissing his forehead.

"So what now?" Madoka asked

"Bed" they all said walking away.

"Kind of feels anti-climatic" Kyoko said

"Well we won" Kirito said.

* * *

The next morning the three teens were in the office of Slade Wilson. He was looking over some paperwork before looking up at the three.

"I called you here for a reason, one that I think you'll like." Slade said leaning back

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"ARGUS has tasked me with forming a team of heroes to defend Japan from any and all dangers. I told them I already I had one put together" Deathstroke said smiling

"And they are?" Yosuke asked

"I'm looking at them, and I've picked out a name. You see years ago there was a team called the Justice League but they dissolved once the last villain was captured, so as of now I'm calling your team the Justice Vanguard and the leader will be Naruto Uzumaki"

"Thank you sir, I'll not take this lightly" Naruto said

"I know you won't" Slade smiled as he slid over a tablet computer "And that is potential members; have fun picking them"

"Alright, come on guys we're going recruiting" Naruto said as the trio walked out of the office.

"Well I got to head down to the docks, Sayaka's going on a cruise with her folks and I better get going"

"Sure thing, just say goodbye and head back." Naruto said

"Got it" Yosuke said running off.

* * *

Three days later the news said that the cruise ship that left the city capsized in the middle of the china sea. Most of the passengers were evacuated but four didn't and one of those four was Sayaka Miki. And with this information the Vanguard started to search for her. But three weeks in nothing was found and the search was stopped, much to the dismay of Yosuke.

"Come on man, let's get going" Naruto said sadly.

"She's out there man, I know it" Yosuke said

"I know, but for now let's regroup" Naruto said walking away.

"Fine" Yosuke grumped following his team leader "Sayaka please be alive"

* * *

Okay thanks for joining me for the second part of the Justice Vanguard series. Which in writing part 2 has now extended it from five to ten! That's right I'm trying to do ten of these. so basically three trilogies and one stand alone story (The red hood story will be the stand alone story) I've expanded the roster to include a total of nineteen heroes which will be introduced in the next couple of stories. One of two of them will be plot lines while the others will join the team.

Now onto something that no doubt got people frowning, how fast Yosuke and Sayaka hooked up, now as I wrote both were dealing with broken hearts, something that most Madoka Magica fics don't touch upon is that Sayaka is probably still heartbroken over her friend hooking up with her crush. And Yosuke is still heartbroken over being dumped by someone he loved very much. So when I was planning this it would have taken longer but the story changed into what was written with the two getting together and kissing in one chapter. Also the Homura Kirito romance will take longer being officialised in the third or fourth story. Kyoko will get a love interest soon and Madoka will have a romance that will be related to an upcoming plot.

So the next one is the last part of the first trilogy the Formation trilogy and will introduce Aquaman, Huntress and Hawkgirl. Plus the villain will be probably the most well known in DC comics. So future stories will feature chracters from: Fairy Tale, Digimon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Unbreakable Machine-Doll, Fate Stay Night and actual DC heroes. So join me in two weeks for the next instalment of the Justice Vanguard series: Target J


	11. Note

Justice Vanguard: Target J is up now and it is darker than the other two, and will feature three new heroes. So go check it out but be careful


End file.
